Drabbles Galore
by Tempest78
Summary: A collection of drabble everything from Ban/Kag to Saso/Sakura. Pretty much all my drabbles from anything I chose to write. Ratings will vary from G to M
1. BanKag

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own my little drabble.**

**Dedicated to pumpkinpeaches1**

**Ban/Kag rated T  
**

Kagome was feeling blue, it'd been sometime since they'd last had a chance to see each other, and she missed him terribly. She sat quietly eating her meal alone.

A few miles away Bankotsu was quickly growing frustrated. Their anniversary of the first night they'd spent together as lovers was today. He was going crazy trying to find the perfect gift for his beloved Kagome.

After hours he'd only managed to come up with some hair ribbons, he walked toward the prearranged meeting spot feeling depressed. Along the way he spotted a beautiful rose, that reminded him of her pale, soft lips.

He plucked it and sighed. He stood there staring at the flower and thought about how much Kagome and the flower were alike. Both held beauty beyond compare, and were soft, yet dangerous. The tiny thorns were very sharp, like her tongue when her temper showed.

He smiled and plucked a few more, before walking to their spot. Seeing her face light up when he arrived, made him feel warm inside. He walked over to her and held out the ribbons, and roses saying, "Happy anniversary, Kagome."

Wetness filled her eyes as she accepted the gifts, "Thank you Bankotsu, they're perfect." She said, giving him a hug. He smirked and said, "They still pale in comparison to your beauty, but they'll do."

She pulled back from the embrace and held out his gift. He opened the box, and smiled. Inside lay a new purple cleaning cloth for his had been shredded a while back. He was unable to express his gratitude with words, so he decided to kiss her instead.


	2. BanBanryu

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own my little drabble.**

**Ban/Banryu Rated M for violence  
**

A broad blade crafted with skill, sturdy with a true aim, easier to kill. The hilt is thick, so his strong hand won't crush it. In contrast to its owner's stared forehead, adorning the end is a crescent shaped blade, so in essence that could also be used as a weapon.

The perfect weapon for its master, with a metallic luster gleaming so keenly. Matching its master's personality- sharp, tough, and deadly. Cool metal slicing through cleanly. Weapon and master, complete one another, while together, they are inseparable.

Braid haired mercenary and weapon, a fearsome team they make, as together, thousands of lives they take. Working together in perfect harmony. Even when the end of one comes, they are happy, because they will be destroyed together.


	3. BanShippo

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own my little drabble.**

**Dedicated to Shippo.**

**Ban/Shippo Humor rated K+**

One day a boy was walking by, men feared him and trembled whenever he was in sight; because of this, the boy was cocky.

He saw a young fox demon, holding what looked to be a treat. He walked over and swiped it from the child. The child threw a leaf on his head, and before the mercenary could take a second bite, he was floating in the air, as a blimp.

Moral of the Story, Don't take Shippo's pocky.


	4. RenOC

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own my little drabble. Ayana belongs to ilovebutch19**

**Dedicated to ilovebutch19. **

**Ren/OC rated T  
**

Renkotsu went to look for a forge to work on a surprise for Ginkotsu. When he arrived he came across a red haired woman, repairing her sword. Intrigued by the rare sight of a woman working the forge, he decided to watch her a while.

He watched while she hammered and smoothed out the nicks. When she was done, she went to walk away. Renkotsu who'd been bitten by the bug, stopped her asked, "Girl what is your name?"

She answered in a soft voice, "It's Ayana." and graced him with a small smile. The last thing he saw the day he'd closed his eyes, before he was beheaded, was her captivating smile.


	5. SasoSakura

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters, only my little drabble. **

**Dedicated to Veverita****.**

**Sasori/Sakura rated M  
**

Her pink hair shone like a pale rose, and her tanned face spread into a smile, as she held him close to her naked breast.

He held her close, as her nimble fingers rand through his scarlet hair, though they were supposed to be enemies, they were secretly lovers.

Neither had been able to resist the instant chemistry that blazed between them. It had started out a battle, and turned into something else.

Her pulled up to place a chaste kiss on her full pouty lips. "I love you Sakura." He whispered in her ear.

She kissed his jaw line and replied, "And I you, Sasori." The lovers basked in the moonlight hating that their tryst would soon end.


	6. SuzakuOC

**Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot.**

**Drabble for TagoTarTogus**

**Sazaku from YYH/OC rated M  
**

A red haired man carried a blond haired woman over his should like a sack of potatoes. Suzaku took his prisoner into his bed chambers and chained her to the wall, next to his bed. Smirking he placed his hands on her full chest gaining a shocked gasp from the now wakened woman , whose wide eyes stared at him. Without warning, he ripped the material in half, exposing her generous mounds.

Lauryana tried to kick at him and he laughed staying just out of range of her swinging legs. Darting back over to catch her legs and rip the remainder of the kimono off, leaving her naked and chained to the wall. "Now, since you had to go against me and try to escape, you'll have to earn the right to wear clothes again. Behave yourself my little slave, and I might be nice to you." Without a word he left the room and locked the door behind him. "


	7. KagomeInuyashaKikyo

A one shot I wrote for a Live Journal contest

**Title:** Kagome's Decision  
**Author:** KittyB78  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 529

**Character(s):** Kagome/Inuyasha/Kikyo  
**Summary:** Kagome watches Inuyasha and Kikyo together.

Kagome watched from behind a tree as Inuyasha and Kikyo shared a warm embrace. _'Don't Inuyasha,'_ She wanted to cry out to him, but the words dies in her throat. Her nails bit into the bark of the tree and her jaw tensed as she watched the lovers kiss each other passionately.

As much as she wanted to look away, she just couldn't. Something made her watch as they held each other tenderly. Her teeth sank into her bottom lip. It was as if her feet were rooted in place. They simply refused to obey her command to move.

She caught them tearing at each others clothes before tears blurred her vision. Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest. Her hand pressed tightly to her lips to muffle her agonized whimper._ 'Not again.'_

She shoved her hands over her ears trying to drown out the chorus of their moans. Tears continued to flow down her cheeks. _'Why? Why am I not good enough for you, Inuyasha?' _

Finally able to move Kagome spun on her heel and ran away as fast as her legs would carry her. Her arms blocked most of the branches that tried to slap her in the face. Other branches tore at her clothes and legs but she didn't care.

All she felt was a consuming sadness and anger. _'Damn. Why did I have to fall for someone who will never return my feelings?' _Adrenaline gave her a boost in speed and she raced through the woods to wherever her feet would lead her.

Her legs burned and her lungs felt like they were going to burst. But none of that compared to the pain inside her heart as it shattered into millions of pieces.

She fell to her knees and dug her nails through the dirt and grass. _'Why must I be second best?' _Her hands balled into fists and pummeled the ground. "Why?" she cried over and over. Her shoulders shook with the intensity of her sobs.

She thought back to all she had stood by him through and sighed heavily_. 'I can't leave him, no matter how much it hurts.' _Her chin quivered. '_Kikyo will always be first in his life. I know that now. But still, I can't leave.'_

She wiped her tears away with a shaky hand and then hugged her knees to her chest. _'I can still be Inuyasha's friend, but I will have to find someone else to love romantically.'_

She sighed deeply and stared up at the sky. _'Someday I will find a man who will return my feelings and put me first in his life.' _Her hand settled over her heart and she took a deep breath._ 'Until then I just have to hang in there.' _

She took a deep breath and released her legs, lounging back on the grass. Her fingers absentmindedly plucked a blade of grass and began twirling it. _'He's out there somewhere looking for me too. I just have to be patient until we find each other.' _

She stared up and the sky and a sad smile crossed her lips. _'Be happy with Kikyo, Inuyasha.'_ She released the blade of grass and watched as it was carried away by a gust of wind.


	8. KagomeHojo

**Title:** Time With Friends  
**Author:** KittyB78  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count:** 756  
**Summary:** Kagome meets her friends at WacDonalds and Inuyasha is in for a surprise.

Kagome walked towards WacDonalds eager to meet her friends for their afternoon together. By the front of the building she passed by a guy who wearing glasses and holding a bag of food.

"Excuse me miss."

The savory aroma of French fries and fish sandwiches teased her nostrils, causing her stomach to rumble loudly. She blushed and she stepped aside allowing him to pass.

He chuckled and went on his way.

Kagome walked inside. 'Man I'm starved.'

Yuka spotted her and waved to her. "Hey Kagome, we're over here!"

Kagome's blush deepened as she walked over to her small circle of friends.

Eri grinned. "It's about time you got here. We were just about to go ahead and order without you."

Kagome ducked her head. "I'm sorry. Mama needed me to run to the grocery store for her first. Of course she waited until the last minute to tell me this too."

Ayumi chuckled. "That's alright."

The girls looked over the signs deciding what each of them wanted to order.

Yuka tapped her chin. "I think I'm going to have the fish sandwich, fries and a coke."

Eri scrunched her face in disgust. "Yuck, I'm going to have the quarter pounder with cheese, fries and a tea."

Ayumi shook her head. "I'm going to have the chicken salad, apple pie and lemonade."

She stared at Kagome. "What are you having?"

Kagome tilted her head and bit her bottom lip. "I'm having the chicken club sandwich, with cheese, fries, an apple turnover, and a small salad, with a sweet tea."

They all shook their heads. "How can you keep a figure like you have, when you eat like that?"

Kagome blushed. "Just lucky I guess." She mentally sighed. _'All the walking in the Feudal Era helps too, I'm sure.'_

Hojo walked over. "I like Kagome's figure just fine. The fact that she can eat a decent meal is also nice." He slipped an arm around her waist.

Kagome's blush deepened and she ducked her head. She mumbled, "Can we please talk about something other than my figure?"

The girls got all starry-eyed.

Yuka cooed. "Oh wow Kagome, you're so lucky a guy like Hojo likes you."

Hojo's cheeks turned a light pink. He moved in front of Kagome. "So have you decided what color dress you're wearing yet? I want to get a corsage and tux to match it." He brushed a stray strand of hair from her face and gently tucked it behind her ear.

Kagome bit her lip. "Not yet, in fact the girls and I are going dress hunting after lunch."

Hojo nodded. "Okay," He led her up to the counter and everyone ordered their food.

Kagome reached for her purse, but Hojo stopped her.

"That's okay, I'll get it." He pulled out his wallet and passed the money for her meal and his to the cashier.

The cashier handed him back his change and their order number.

Hojo led Kagome and her friends over to a booth.

Yuka grinned. "See Kagome, Hojo is a real sweetie."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah he is."

Hojo rested his arm on the back of the seat behind Kagome and grinned. "I'm just Kagome is finally giving me a chance." He kissed her cheek.

She blushed and turned to him. "If only I had done so sooner," She kissed his cheek. "Thanks for asking me to the prom Hojo."

He grinned. "Thank you for finally agreeing to go with me."

They held hands and waited for their food to arrive.

When their food arrived, Inuyasha stomped over with a huff. "Kagome, you were supposed to be back in a couple hours. What the hell is this?"

Hojo's jaw clenched and he glared at him. "Look mister, I don't care who you are. You will speak to Kagome with the respect she deserves or not at all."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You sure know how to pick them, don't you?"

Kagome placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "It's okay Hojo. He just hasn't learned any better yet." She smiled at Hojo. Since agreeing to date him, she had learned to stand up for herself more often, especially against Inuyasha. She squeezed his hand.

She stared at Inuyasha. "Go back home, I'll be back after my friends and I do our shopping." She sent him a 'don't make me sit you' look.

Inuyasha swallowed and snorted. "Keh, whatever, just don't be long." He stormed out the door.

Kagome sighed heavily and picked up her drink. "Sorry about that you guys."


	9. Inutachi

**Title:** A Little Time Out  
**Author:** KittyB78  
**Rating/Genre(s): **T**/**Humor  
**Word Count:** 252  
**Summary:** The Inutachi is enjoying a little down time.

Miroku's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets when he realized what Kagome had just fastened on his wrist.

"Now wait a minute Kagome. Can't we talk about this?"

Kagome grinned like a Cheshire cat. "No, now stand still and don't move an inch until I'm done."

He sighed and stared at his wrist and pouted. "This is highly unnecessary I assure you."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sure it is, and you're a monk."

Miroku's eyes widened and he stomped his foot. "I am a monk."

She sighed and shook her head. "You're also a lech and this is one way to curb your… tendencies. Now stay still."

The portrait she was painting fell to the ground. She sighed and bent over reaching to pick it up, when she felt a hand grope her behind..

"Ah!" She whirled around and grit her teeth. "Miroku…" Her lips twisted into an evil grin. "I warned you."

His eyes widened and he gulped.

"No, no wait please - "

She pushed the button and his hand jerked as electricity passed through it.

His eyes widened. "What was that?"

She giggled and pressed the second button.

Miroku's hand fell and connected with his groin.

His eyes widened and he moaned painfully.

Sango smirked and took the controller from Kagome. "Thanks Kagome, it really does work."

Miroku's eyes widened. "Sango wait. I - "

She grinned. "I'll teach you not to grope women." She moved to press the button.

Inuyasha fell over laughing out loud. "You're in trouble now, monk."


End file.
